Italy's Record
by Saya in FFLand
Summary: Saat berada di dalam mansion itu, apa yang sebenarnya Italy pikirkan? apa yang sebenarya Italy rasakan? apa yang sebenarnya Italy inginkan? "dimanakah tempat yang kau inginkan, Italy?" HetaOni One-Shot, italy's POV. RnR?


**A/N : uh... ini fanfic pertama saya. jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah atau tidak sesuai dengan aslinya. atau mungkin Italia-nya jadi OoC. atau typo #kelamaan jadi, umm.. silahkan dibaca!**

**Italy's Record** (HetaOni)

_Disclaimer : Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya. HetaOni - Tomoyoshi_

* * *

_Italy's POV_

Lari.

Semua orang bilang lariku sangat cepat. Germany pernah bilang aku sangat ahli dalam melarikan diri. Kemampuan yang cukup berguna memang, apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Kenapa? Karena kemampuan ini tidak bisa membantu teman-temanku melawan 'makhluk itu'. Aku memang berhasil melarikan diri, tapi mereka tidak. Sebagai akibatnya mereka terluka, dan aku tidak dapat membantu apa-apa. Aku hanya menjadi beban bagi mereka.

Aku ini _hetare_, _useless_, tidak berguna. Aku hanya bisa mengibarkan bendera putih sementara yang lain bertarung melawan 'makhluk itu' sambil melindungiku. Aku hanya bisa berlari dan tidak bisa membantu mereka.

Bahkan saat Japan gugur. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Saat China, France dan Russia gugur. Aku tidak bisa membantu.

Saat England, Canada dan America juga. Aku hanya bisa berlari sambil menangis.

Lalu saat Prussia dan Germany... Aku... Aku...

Aku hanya bisa berlari. Saat mereka semua pergi, aku hanya bisa menangis. Saat aku bisa keluar dari mansion itu, aku sendirian...

Kalau saja aku tidak memberitahu tempat ini, mungkin mereka bisa selamat. Kalau saja aku bisa lebih berguna, mungkin kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat. Kalau saja aku punya kekuatan untuk menolong semuanya, aku...

_..."Bawa kami kembali!" Aku berteriak " kau bisa membawa kami kembali kan?!"_

" _Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh memakanku terlebih dahulu" aku berkata dengan seringai di wajah "itupun kalau... kau bisa menangkapku"_

_Aku berlari ke arah monster itu "KEMBALI!"_

...Aku ingin, keluar dari tempat itu bersama semuanya

* * *

_((Baik, aku akan berlari! Aku akan berlari berapa putaran-pun! Lalu Germany akan.. berlari menyusulku...))_

* * *

Kembali.

Berkali-kali kami memasuki mansion terkutuk itu. Setiap kali ada yang gugur, aku akan memutar kembali waktu. Tidak peduli, kami harus keluar bersama tapa ada yang tertinggal. Aku sudah kehilangan hitunganku, sudah berapa kali kami mengulanginya? Tidak peduli jaur apapun yang aku tempuh, mereka tetap meninggalkanku...

Berapa kali lagi aku harus mengulangi semua ini?

Berapa kali lagi aku harus menyaksikan semua temanku mati?

Berapa kali lagi aku harus ditinggal sendiri?

Seseorang tolong hentikan semua ini...

Aku membuat banyak janji pada mereka. tapi ketika kami bertemu kembali di waktu selanjutnya, mereka lupa tentang semuanya...

Germany. Japan. Prussia. America. England. France. Russia. China. Canada...

Berapa kalipun aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa kembali ke waktu sebelum aku memberitahu America tentang ini. Saat pertama kali aku kembali, aku berusaha mencegah mereka. Tetapi tetap saja, sia-sia.

Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi mereka, aku ingin membantu mereka, dan aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian...

Aku memutuskan untuk menanggung semua ini sendirian.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengalahkan 'makhluk itu' sendiri.

Aku memutuskan untuk membantu mereka dalam bayangan.

Aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku...

Lagi lagi ada yang gugur. Aku harus memutar kembali waktu. Aku tahu, setiap kali aku kembali 'makhluk itu' akan semakin kuat. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kita semua harus keluar dari tempat ini bersama- sama.

...Aku, tidak ingin sendirian

* * *

_((aku... tidak ingin mati disini... aku ingin keluar dari sini bersama semuanya...))_

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua beban ini sendirian. Ini semua terlalu berat, aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka menderita karena diriku. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya kepada mereka.

Tapi aku...

Aku takut mereka akan menyalahkanku karena membawa mereka kesini. Aku takut mereka akan marah padaku lalu mereka akan benci padaku. Aku takut jika aku mengatakannya, mereka akan meninggalkanku sendirian...

Pada akhirnya, aku memberitahu mereka. Mereka memang marah, tapi mereka tidak membenciku dan meninggalkanku. Mereka justru tersenyum padaku. Dan mengatakan kalau aku salah.

"kenapa tidak memberitahu kami lebih awal?"

"kalau begitu apa gunanya teman?"

"...cobalah untuk bergantung pada teman-temanmu"

"...kau tidak sendirian, italy"

Aku menangis. Lalu aku menyadari, bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Sejak aku mengatakan semuanya, perasaanku menjadi lebih ringan.

Kali ini, aku memang gagal. Sayangnya aku kehilangan nyawaku, tapi aku tahu England juga bisa mengembalikan waktu. Kemungkinan ingatan ini tidak bisa diturunkan ke 'aku' yang selanjutnya. Jadi aku menulis surat untuk 'diriku' di _timeloop _selanjutnya, dan menitipkannya kepada England.

Aku berharap 'Italy' di waktu selanjutnya menyadarinya, dan mencoba untuk percaya kepada teman-temannya.

Perlahan, tapi pasti kita semua akan keluar dari tempat ini bersama semuanya tanpa ada yang tertinggal. Pasti.

_And then... and then... Look around yourself_

"_Aku... tidak sendirian"_

_._

_._

_._

Fin.

* * *

**A/N : ummm... gimana? karena ini ditulis berdasarkan persepsi saya mengenai italy di hetaoni, jadi kemungkinan karakter italy-nya kurang masuk. bagian pertama itu ketika mereka pertama kali datang ke mansion itu. bagian kedua itu saat italy terus mengulang-ngulang waktu. bagian ketiga itu berdasarkan surat italy untuk italy (nggak yakin ada di timeloop berapa). uh... karena ini fanfic pertama saya, maaf jika ada yang salah.**

** jadi tolong pembaca sekalian berbaik hati untuk nge-riview, mau kritik, saran, bahkan flame nggak masalah(asal menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar #eh)**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Review?**


End file.
